1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a safety razor. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an ergonomic razor handle provided with an improved shape for enhancing comfort of hand grasping during shaving operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous razors comprising a razor handle at a front end of which a razor head is mounted via an appropriate bearing structure are known.
Various kinds of razor handles have been proposed in the past to improve safety and comfort of hand grasping during shaving operations. Two general directions have been explored in order to achieve this end.
In the first direction, the manufacturers have designed razors including materials with good gripping properties, such as elastomeric materials (rubber). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,511 to Miller shows a rectilinear composite razor handle structure having a housing structure with an array of spaced apertures and a compressible resilient insert structure including projection portions that extend through the apertures.
In the second direction, the manufacturers have designed razors with particular shapes deemed to facilitate palm grasping. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,485 to Shurtleff et al. shows a razor handle having a bulbous proximal end and a Y-shaped yoke having a finger rest, the handle being constructed as a unitary plastics molding.
Nowadays, the manufacturers tend to combine the use of elastomeric materials and a somewhat ergonomic shape of the handle. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0103545 to Dansreau shows a curved handle having an outer layer made from a compressible elastomeric material and formed around an inner rigid core.
These above-discussed designs, however, fail to provide excellent grasping and comfort during shaving operations.